Starscream and Megatron Together 4evea!
by SophieHolmes.59
Summary: It is based on 'Screamer and Megs. Megs has been captured and then suddenly pops Silver. Who is Silver? If you want to find out read on! Warning: Does contain slash.


Sophie's Crazy Stories.

Chap.1. Megatron + Starscream = Silver

'Mummy, mummy. Where's Daddy?' Silver asked her mother which was Starscream.

*Megatron* 'I don't know sweetheart..I haven't heard from him in a while' Starscream said.

'Do you think Daddy is dead?' Silver said.

'Don't say such silly things of course not sweety' Starscream said worriedly.

'But you said Daddy has been gone for 2 weeks now, so I thought he could be dead' Silver said.

'Yes I did say that but it doesn't mean that your father is dead' Starscream said.

'Now go to bed sweety' Starscream said.

'Yes mummy' Silver said.

'That's a good girl' Starscream said smiling a fake smile.

...

'Hmmm..urnnn.. am I?' Megatron said as he came online.

'Welcome Megatronus, or should I say Megatron.' A mystry voice said from the shadows.

'Well, well, well, Ultra Magnas..It's been a long time' Megatron said.

'Indeed it has' Magnas said.

'What do you indend to do? Kill me?' Megatron asked.

'Yes, that's what I indend on doing' Magnas said smirking.

'Hrgn..' Megatron grunted.

'And don't go trying to fool me with 'Don't kill me I have a wife and kid at home' I won't fall for that scrap' Magnas said.

'I have a child to look after and a wife too' Megatron said.

'Yeah right, I don't suppose you have any proof do you?' Magnas said.

'I have a picture of my wife, but not my kid' Megatron said.

'Where is it?' Magnas asked.

*Sigh* 'In the pocket on my back' Megatron said.

'I see' Magnas said.

...

*Click*

*Open*

'Mmmm' Magnas said when he saw the picture.

'She's a fine looking femmine isn't she' Magnas said.

'He' Megatron said.

'Eh?' Magnas said.

'He, my wife is a he' Megatron said.

'Mmm..Now that you mension it your wife does look like a mech' Magnas said.

...

*Click*

*Close*

...

'Do you have your wife's number?' Magnas asked.

'Yes' Megatron said.

'Good' Magnas said.

*Click*

...

*Ring, ring*

' ? Who is this?' Starscream asked.

*This is Ultra Magnas leader of all Autobot's* Magnas said.

'How did you get this freqency?' Starscream asked.

*I have your so called husband here and I wanted to invite you to see him* Magnas said.

'Really?' Starscream said really happily.

*Of course, come to these conordantes..I'll meet you there* Magnas said.

'Okay thank you' Starscream said hanging up.

...

'That was easy' Magnas said smiling evilly.

'Urghnn' Megatron grumbled.

...

'Silver!' Starscream yelled for his daughter.

'Yes mummy?' Silver asked tiredly.

'Were going to go get your father back' Starscream said smiling.

'Daddy?' Silver asked.

'Yes sweety, Daddy's coming home' Starscream said.

'Yeah!' Silver jumped happily.

...

*Knock, knock*

'That was fast' Magnas said as he took Megatron's chains off.

'Why hello..You must be Starscream and this must be your kid' Magnas said.

'Yes it's a pleasure too meet you' Starscream said.

'Please come this way' Magnas said.

'Huh? how's that man mummy?' Silver asked.

'That's your Daddy, sweety' Starscream said smiling.

'Daddy?' Silver said.

'Yep' Starscream said.

'Daddy!' Silver said as she ran over to Megatron.

'Huh?' Megatron said as he saw a little femmine run his way.

'Ouff' Megatron said as the little girl landed on his chest.

'Daddy' Silver said.

'Daddy?' Megatron said.

'Megatron meet your new little daughter, Silver' Starscream said walking over to Megatron.

...

'Mmm, so this is our little girl?' Megatron said smiling.

'Yes, congratulations Megatron' Starscream said.

'Mmm' Megatron said smiling.

'Silver hmm..not to bad of a name for a femmine' Megatron said.

'I love you Daddy' Silver said

'I love you too sweety' Megatron said stroking her head.

'Mmm' Starscream said smiling.

Starscream lifted Megatron's head until he was facing him..and when Megatron was facing Starscream, Starscream kissed him straight on the lips, right in front of Silver.

'Ohhh..' Silver said idmiring the two lovers.

'Mmmm' Megatron moaned a little..

'Huhuhuhuhu...' Megatron said breathing a bit hardly.

'Huh..are you ok sweety?' Starscream asked Sliver.

'Awww..That was sooo cuuuttteee!' Silver said smiling.

'Hahahaha' Starscream laughed..

Fast forwarding..

'ZzzzZzzzZzzz' Megatron was asleep..

'Mummy what are we going to do?' Silver whispered.

'We are going to give him a welcome home gift' Starscream said smiling.

'Where is gift?' Silver asked.

'Humhum, it's a physical gift sweety, we are going to pleasure your father' Starscream said giggling.

'Ohh..what does pleasure mean?' Silver asked.

'I'll show you' Starscream said.

...

'I'm going to play around in his Spark chamber for a while' Starscream said..

'What me can do?' Silver asked.

'Err..What do you want to do?' Starscream asked..

'Ermm...Help mummy' Silver asked.

'Okay' Starscream said.

...

Starscream started rubing around Megatron's chest, but only around the area that protected his Spark.

*Click* Megatron's chest had opened.

'Ohhh, Daddy's Spark is big and shinny' Silver said

'Indeed it is hunny, indeed it is' Starscream said.

After Megatron's Spark was revealed, Starscream started to trace the rim of the chamber where Megatron's Spark lay.

After a bit of teasing Starscream started to suckle on Megatron's big Spark.

*Mumble* Megatron was aware of what was going on so he started to wake up.

'Mmm..' Megatron mumbled as he came online to see he was at home.

'Huh?' Megatron said when he saw Starscream just above his Spark chamber and his daughter climbing all over the sofa.

*Moan* 'Hnn..Mmm..You always going to say Good Morning that way?' Megatron asked giggling.

'Maybe if you don't wake up in time' Starscream said giggling too.

'Hmm..I see your still have your ways' Megatron said teasing Starscream.

*Blush* 'That's not true' Starscream said blushing.

'Hmm' Megatron said smiling.

'Cheeky..I'm going to punish you for that' Starscream said teasingly.

'Oh yes please do punish your naughty husband' Megatron said laughing.

... At Starscream & Megatron's quaters.

'I'm going to be in control today, you naughty boy' Starscream said smiling.

'Hmmhmmhmm, very well' Megatron said.

*Kiss* 'I love you' Starscream said.

'I love you too' Megatron said.

...

*Click*

*Click*

*Push*

'Arghh...Mnn..You planning on punishing me?' Megatron said teaingly.

'Yep' Starscream said smiling.

*Push*

'Ah..Mmm..do go on..punish your unwearvy husband' Megatron said giggling.

'Hmm..I intend too' Starscream said.

*Push*

'Ah..Uhnn..Primus you do go slow don't you' Megatron said.

'This is your punishment, I'll go slow until you be a good mech then I'll go faster for you' Starscream said.

'Hmm..You planning on killing me anytime soon?' Megatron said in a sarcastic tone.

'Ha ha very funny Megatron' Starscream said..

'Mmm..Since I love you so much I'll let you off' Starscream said.

'Hmm..do continue' Megatron said.

*Push*

'Argh... . . ..Primus..your good' Megatron said moaning.

'Why thank you Megatron' Starscream said.

*Push*

'Yaaa..Oh Primus...' Megatron said moaning.

'I guess you like this as much as I do' Starscream said.

'Yes...I do..Mmm..Show me what your made of Starscream..Show your naughty little husband what his wife can do' Megatron said teasingly.

'Very well' Starscream said.

*Harder Thrust*

'Arghhhh...Yess..Oh Primus..' Megatron said moaning.

*Hard Thrust*

'Yaa...Ohhh..Starscream!' Megatron said.

*Push!*

'Uhnnnnn' Megatron tried to hold back a yell of pleasure..

'Ohhhh!' Starscream moaned as he felt Megatron overload.

...

'Huhuhuhuhu' Megatron and Starscream were both tired.

'Why did you hold back?' Starscream asked.

'I didn't want to wake Silver up' Megatron said breathlessly.

'Ohh you do have a point, I'll go check on her' Starscream said.

When Starscream left Megatron cleaned himself off..Then closed his interfacing panle.

...

'I'm back Megatron' Starscream said.

'Well?' Megatron asked.

'She's still asleep' Starscream said.

'Ohh good' Megatron said with a sigh of relef.

...

'I love you Megatron' Starscream said as he kissed Megatron.

*Chu*~~~.

'Hmm..I love you too Starscream' Megatron said after the kiss.

And Megatron was never bothered by Ultra Magnas again.

And Megatron and his family lived happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
